Pocky Game
by usamethyst
Summary: Gilbert memutuskan untuk memberikan Pocky pada Elizabeta yang lupa sarapan pagi ini, tetapi ia tidak memberikannya dengan cara yang biasa.


**Pocky Game**

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

 _Enjoy_ ~

.

.

.

Suasana sepi menyelimuti ruangan dimana Elizabeta dan Gilbert berada. Sesaat sebelumnya ruangan itu sangat gaduh dan bising yang tentu saja adalah Alfred biang keladinya, karena dia sudah membuat beberapa perwakilan negara bertengkar dan ia akan tertawa menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil itu hingga akhirnya Arthur harus memaksa mereka keluar dan menyelesaikan secara 'baik-baik'. Gilbert yang datang menggantikan adiknya karena terserang demam parah tepat sebelum _World Meeting_ dimulai memutuskan untuk menahan diri agar tidak terlibat meski sobat karibnya perwakilan Negara Perancis, terlibat. Sementara Elizabeta memang sedang tidak enak badan, beberapa masalah kenegaraan membuatnya harus bekerja lembur setiap harinya, karena itu juga Gilbert memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam ruangan meeting. Biar bagaimana pun juga Elizabeta adalah teman masa kecilnya, sudah seharusnya ia menjaga gadis itu walau hanya mengawasi saja.

Tempat mereka duduk sedikit jauh, seakan dari ujung ke ujung satunya sehingga Gilbert hanya bisa mengawasi Elizabeta yang masih asyik mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan walau wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Gilbert melirik kantong yang diberikan Kiku padanya, perwakilan Jepang itu memang menjalin hubungan yang lumayan dekat dengan adiknya sampai memberikan oleh-oleh. Ada snack kecil, Gilbert pikir tidak masalah jika ia memberikan satu kotak pada Elizabeta, ia tampaknya lupa sarapan pagi ini.

"Oi, cewek _unawesome_."

Elizabeta menoleh pada Gilbert, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Dalam hati ia merutuki Gilbert yang sudah berani memecah konsentrasinya. "Apa?"

"Kau serius sekali." Gilbert beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Elizabeta, mengutari setengah ruang meeting karena letak mereka memang jauh. "Mau makan snack?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar," baru saja Elizabeta hendak melanjutkan pekerjaan, perutnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi rupanya, berbunyi meminta diisi. "O-oke, aku makan sedikit saja."

Dengan wajah mengejek, Gilbert menyodorkan sebatang Pocky, salah satu snack yang lumayan terkenal di Jepang berbentuk _stick_ panjang dan diberi krim berbagai rasa. Belum sempat tangan Elizabeta mengambilnya, Gilbert langsung menyambar dan menggigit ujung Pocky yang tadi ia pegang.

"Tidak semudah itu nenek sihir _unawesome_ , kuyakin kau tak akan berani mengambilnya dari mulutku kesesese."

Wajah Elizabeta menjunjukkan jika ia kesal, bukan karena Gilbert mengerjainya, tetapi karena merasa diremehkan oleh Gilbert. "Siapa takut!" Eliza langsung menyambar ujung lainnya.

Gilbert hanya diam saat Elizabeta menatapnya kesal sambil terus memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya, apakah gadis itu tidak sadar bahkan jarak mereka hampir tidak ada hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Elizabeta sedikit tersentak sebelum Gilbert menahannya, membiarkan ciuman itu berlanjut dari sebuah benturan biasa menjadi ciuman yang panas. Tangan Gilbert mengusap pipi Elizabeta, kemudian mengarah ke tengkuk gadis itu dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tentu saja Elizabeta berusaha melawan, tetapi teflon yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memukul Gilbert tidak ia bawa karena lupa, pekerjaan membuatnya lupa akan segala hal. Sayangnya tenaga Elizabeta kalah besar dengan Gilbert, hingga pada akhirnya ia harus pasrah saja menerima serangan dari sobat masa kecilnya.

Pikiran Gilbert kembali sadar beberapa saat setelahnya, ia kemudian mendorong Elizabeta menjauh. Keduanya tampak sedikit syok dan canggung dengan wajah sama-sama bersemu. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, yang lainnya juga tidak kunjung kembali juga, mungkin beberapa perwakilan negara ada yang berakhir adu jotos sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Apa? Kau sengaja ya?"

Gilbert menoleh, menatap Elizabeta yang berusaha menahan semu di wajahnya. "Kesesese, kena kau nenek sihir."

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perut Gilbert. Sudah lama Gilbert tidak merasakannya. Gilbert tau ia keterlaluan dengan tidak bisa menahan diri tapi salahkan juga penampilan Elizabeta yang terlihat semakin manis saja setiap mereka berkesempatan bertemu. Salahkan juga perasaan yang selalu dipendam Gilbert pada Elizabeta sejak mereka masih kecil, hingga kini.

"Keterlaluan."

"Kesese, yasudah." Gilbert memberi jeda sejenak. "Lupakan saja yang barusan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, bodoh?" Elizabeta terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang ciuman pertamanya baru saja direbut oleh seorang pria yang ia benci.

Gilbert berbalik memunggungi Elizabeta, tidak kuat rasanya melihat wajahnya. "Kalau begitu jadikan rahasia kita berdua."

"Hah?"

Gilbert melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, meninggalkan Elizabeta yang menatapnya kebingungan. "Maaf," ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Sementara Elizabeta menggerutu kesal, ia merasa seperti dijebak dan direndahkan oleh Gilbert. Jadi ia memikirkan rencana untuk membalasnya seraya melanjutkan pekerjaan yang masih tersisa banyak.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar, perwakilan dari Kanada masih ada di sana, duduk dan menyaksikan segalanya.


End file.
